Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are generally attractive for display applications. A variety of OLED configurations have been proposed to increase the operating efficiency and enhance other performance parameters of OLEDs including, for example, those proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,834,539, 7,824,541, and 7,432,649 and published U.S. Pre-Grant Publications 2012/0155093, 2012/0112225, and 2007/0252155. A continual challenge in the area of LEDs, and OLEDs in particular, is optimizing light extraction from the device. The technology of the present disclosure is introduced as a way of enhancing OLED performance via novel light extraction systems.